Mini Album
MISSING To all players: PLEASE CHECK YOUR MINI ALBUM FOR THE FOLLOWING: 57-62, 65-67, 69-75, 77-80, 82-84, 86-89, 92-94, 97, 98, 100-103, 107, 110-112, 114-124, 128, 131-135, 137, 138, 140-144, 149-156, 163, 166, 168-176, 179-184, 189-200 If you have an album that is listed above, please take screenshots and comment below, or comment on the uncreated page. If you type out the album please indicate if the speaker is on the left or right (with an L or R next to their name), so that we can format it properly later. Don't worry if u can't format! Just put in the information and we'll do it for you. THANKS SO MUCH! GG EVERYONE! Mini Albums are short stories that are unlocked when the player has obtained all of the devils required of a certain rarity. When an album is unlocked, it displays as New in the Completed Albums tab, allows to read the dialogue between the cards and gives a reward to the player (it is received directly, not sent to the gift box). List of Mini Albums 1 ~ 25 = |-| 26 ~ 50 = |-| 51 ~ 75 = |-| 76 ~ 100 = |-| 101 ~ 125 = {| class="article-table img36" border=0 style="text-align:center;width: 600px;" |- ! align=center width=1% |No. ! align=center |Name ! align=center |Requirement ! align=center width=1% |Reward |- ! align=center |101 | Legendary Magic | | |- ! align=center |102 | | | |- ! align=center |103 | Reason for Being Single | | |- ! align=center |104 | That's You | | |- ! align=center |105 | A Story Only I Know! | | |- ! align=center |106 | The Reason to Save Her... | | |- ! align=center |107 | It's a Secret | | |- ! align=center |108 | The Thirteen Labors | | |- ! align=center |109 | You Really Don't Know Me? | | |- ! align=center |110 | Just as You Dreamed! | | |- ! align=center |111 | My Tombstone Hairstyle | | |- ! align=center |112 | The First Entities | | |- ! align=center |113 | Um ... Hello! | | |- ! align=center |114 | | | |- ! align=center |115 | Those Who are Venerated | | |- ! align=center |116 | Harakhti! Back Home! | link=Isis of Fertility | |- ! align=center |117 | Hidden Ability | | |- ! align=center |118 | Trouble Maker | | |- ! align=center |119 | I'm the Biggest | | |- ! align=center |120 | This is Unfair | | |- ! align=center |121 | I'm Better Suited in This Era! | | |- ! align=center |122 | The Blood Donation Campaign | | |- ! align=center |123 | Life of Consideration | | |- ! align=center |124 | Don't Forget Your Axe! | | |- ! align=center |125 | The Attractive Freshman |link=Lucifer link=Uriel | |-| 126 ~ 150 = {| class="article-table img36" border=0 style="text-align:center;width: 600px;" |- ! align=center width=1% |No. ! align=center |Name ! align=center |Requirement ! align=center width=1% |Reward |- ! align=center |126 | The Famous Freshman | | |- ! align=center |127 | Don't Lie! | | |- ! align=center |128 | Bloody Midnight | | |- ! align=center |129 | Elysium | | |- ! align=center |130 | Twins | | |- ! align=center |131 | Don't Resent Me! | | |- ! align=center |132 | I'm Angry! | | |- ! align=center |133 | Raphael is a Singer | | |- ! align=center |134 | The Mad Jade Emperor! | | |- ! align=center |135 | We were Family! | | |- ! align=center |136 | Now Listen to my Story | | |- ! align=center |137 | | | |- ! align=center |138 | | | |- ! align=center |139 | What I like | | |- ! align=center |140 | | | |- ! align=center |141 | Please Grant Yuki's Wish | | |- ! align=center |142 | | | |- ! align=center |143 | Torture of Hope? | link=Brahma | |- ! align=center |144 | | | |- ! align=center |145 | Heavenly Chocolate? | | |- ! align=center |146 | Oh! Valentine's Day! | | |- ! align=center |147 | Operation in Full Motion! | | |- ! align=center |148 | Three Dragons | | |- ! align=center |149 | A Strange Visitor | | |- ! align=center |150 | A Petty Misunderstanding | | |-| 151 ~ 175 = {| class="article-table img36" border=0 style="text-align:center;width: 600px;" |- ! align=center width=1% |No. ! align=center |Name ! align=center |Requirement ! align=center width=1% |Reward |- ! align=center |151 | Cuties | | |- ! align=center |152 | The Famous Contractor of Light | | |- ! align=center |153 | Urd in Love... | | |- ! align=center |154 | | | |- ! align=center |155 | | | |- ! align=center |156 | Meeting the Queen | | |- ! align=center |157 | A Welcome Party for the Freshmen | | |- ! align=center |158 | The Forbidden District | | |- ! align=center |159 | Searching for His Traces | | |- ! align=center |160 | Lonely am I... | | |- ! align=center |161 | Master of Fate | | |- ! align=center |162 | [Death and Darkness...|About [Death and Darkness...]] | | |- ! align=center |163 | Dart in and out of Places | | |- ! align=center |164 | On a Special Day | | |- ! align=center |165 | Death Knight | | |- ! align=center |166 | The Wizard's Tower | | |- ! align=center |167 | Contract Conditions | | |- ! align=center |168 | The Greatest Hero | | |- ! align=center |169 | Drunk Driving is Bad | | |- ! align=center |170 | Punitive Justice | | |- ! align=center |171 | | | |- ! align=center |172 | | | |- ! align=center |173 | | | |- ! align=center |174 | | | |- ! align=center |175 | No Spoilers | | |-| 176 ~ 200 = {| class="article-table img36" border=0 style="text-align:center;width: 600px;" |- ! align=center width=1% |No. ! align=center |Name ! align=center |Requirement ! align=center width=1% |Reward |- ! align=center |176 | Beauty Troubles | | |- ! align=center |177 | Me here, Poink! | | |- ! align=center |178 | Hidden Tome | | |- ! align=center |179 | Super Attack | | |- ! align=center |180 | The Way of a King | | |- ! align=center |181 | Love Potion | | |- ! align=center |182 | | | |- ! align=center |183 | Early Learning | | |- ! align=center |184 | Déjà vu | | |- ! align=center |185 | Davy Jones's Ambush | | |- ! align=center |186 | Solomon's Judgement | | |- ! align=center |187 | | | |- ! align=center |188 | Who is the Swimsuit Thief? | | |- ! align=center |189 | | | |- ! align=center |190 | | | |- ! align=center |191 | | | |- ! align=center |192 | | | |- ! align=center |193 | | | |- ! align=center |194 | Name Change | | |- ! align=center |195 | Practice | | |- ! align=center |196 | | | |- ! align=center |197 | | | |- ! align=center |198 | | | |- ! align=center |199 | Santa | | |- ! align=center |200 | | | Category:Database